Enjoying the View
by Moonshayde
Summary: Teal'c makes sure Sam enjoys the view. S9 Team with Sam and Teal'c friendship.


_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments _

_

* * *

_

Teal'c exited the convenience store, food in hand, and crossed the parking lot to where his friends were waiting. There, he found the van remained where they had left it. Colonel Carter stood several feet in front of it, her gaze transfixed on the van's open hood and engine. Teal'c stopped by her side and followed her gaze.

Colonel Mitchell and Daniel Jackson labored over the engine, their heads lost beneath the hood. For now, they seemed peaceful. Teal'c had yet to see any sign of discord, though from where he stood Teal'c was certain Daniel Jackson's hands had started to jerk with frustration. He did not believe it would be long before a disagreement began.

"If General O'Neill were here, he and Daniel would already be slapping each other's hands," Colonel Carter said.

Teal'c frowned, recalling the incident. He did not wish to repeat it.

"I have brought you refreshments," he said.

"Thanks." She grabbed a diet Coke from his hands, but kept her gaze centered on the van.

Teal'c frowned. "I do not understand," he said, watching as Colonel Mitchell reached behind him to lift his shirt and scratch his back. "Are you not capable of repairing the vehicle?"

When Colonel Carter did not answer, he refocused his attention on her, only to find that she had stiffened, her cheeks turning a light pink. She stole a quick, seemingly guilty glance his way before her gaze darted back to the van.

Teal'c once again followed her gaze. Now, Daniel Jackson was leaning forward, the fabric of his pants stretching over his rear. Teal'c blinked and raised an eyebrow as he regarded Colonel Carter. She pretended to ignore him as she chewed on the inside of her mouth, but Teal'c did not miss the delight dancing in her eyes.

He stood a little taller. He knew what he must do.

Teal'c handed Colonel Carter the chips he had bought and walked toward the van. He was certain that he heard her call after him, but it was of little consequence. Teal'c had reached the front of the van.

"Hey, man," Colonel Mitchell said, shifting so that he could see Teal'c. "You come to help?

"I have."

As he examined the engine, he heard Daniel Jackson shift beside him. "I didn't know you could fix cars," he said.

Teal'c turned to his friend. "I cannot."

The response caused Daniel Jackson to frown. He rubbed at his forehead, creating a giant streak of oil that bridged one temple to the next. Teal'c attempted to hold back a smile. He put aside his friend's messy appearance and returned to the vehicle. Satisfied with his position, Teal'c thrust back his posterior and leaned over the engine.

Behind him, he heard a pleased laugh, followed by a clap. Teal'c's smile only widened.

Daniel Jackson's frown only deepened. "What's Sam laughing about?"

"I believe Colonel Carter views you as the butt of many jokes."

Daniel Jackson blinked, his brow furrowing in the manner of confusion that he often held when close to discovery, yet unable to find the answer. However, Colonel Mitchell, though brave, was not always the quickest to understand.

Colonel Mitchell laughed. "She's probably just having a blast."

Teal'c smiled. "You do not know how right you are, Colonel Mitchell."

"You know, I was positive Sam knew some basics on small engine repair," Daniel Jackson said. "Or some kind of engine repair. I was sure she asked Siler to teach her."

"Nah," Colonel Mitchell wiped his face on his sleeve. "She probably just wants us to fix it for her. Chicks dig that, you know."

This time, Teal'c kept his amusement to himself. But he did not miss the opportunity to lean over the engine once again as Colonel Mitchell and Daniel Jackson came to join him. As they concentrated on finishing their work, Teal'c could only hope that Colonel Carter enjoyed the view.

The End


End file.
